Fun Fun Crazy Day
by randombookworm
Summary: Title explains all! Written with bookworminpeace


We Don't own anything except ourselves, Casper, Reminder Ghost (RG), and Jack the magical rainbow singing pyro rock

Thanks to Saint for unknowingly letting me borrow Justin

Paige: Llamas are better!

Amy: NO CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry: STOP!!!

Casper: yes please do...

A&P: NEVERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: *sigh*

Paige: JACK!!!

H,I,C: !!!

Jack: BOOM!

A: *sigh* *pulls out paige's playlist tosses to casper* Save yourself you pyro hater

J: Boom...

P: Yes Jack that was very mean of him

J: Boom?

P: Yes, you have my permission to whack them all with this stick! *hand stick*

J: BOOM! *whacks* BOOM! *whacks* BOOM! *whacks* Boom boom!

P: Your welcome!

A: O_o he doesn't have.... wait this is paige RIGHT i knew that...

P: Nooo! He can whack them himself with his magical rainbow singing pyro rock powers!

J: Boom!

RG: *runs away*

C: NOOOOOO *follows*

P: Hey! Jack's a sweetie! *huggles the magical singing pyro rock*

A: *sigh* Casper get back here or do i have to tell paige of the "closet" incedent...

C:O.O *Runs back VERY Quickly*

P: Tell me anyway!

Spock: Yes tell us

A: Spock?! really? anyway i can't promised i wouldn't

C: THANK YOU

P: Well that's just too dang bad! Tell me NOW!!

Maerad: Pleeeeeeeeease!

A: One whats with the random characters? Two its casper's choice ask HIM

C: thanks...-.-

Batman: Nanananana Batman here! Tell us please Casper!

C: um...ASK RG!!!!

P: RG! What happened and why don't I know about it?!?!?!

RG: Umm....ask Amy! she brought it up!

A: *sigh* casper can i tell and get this over with?

C: *gulp* fine....*hides*

RG: *Hides halfway across the world in China*

A: well it all stared when i was chatting with Michelle and Isabelle on Gmail well i had to get something out of the closet....*blushes* and well it was occupied.......*cough* by um... casper and ...RG...and well lets say Iggy would of said this about max&fang going out and FLYING but he suspects something else......

P: *coughs* um well, okaaaaaay that was weird

H: Yes

I: YES SOMEONE GOT CAUGHT!!!

Fang: *scowls* not again...

P: Fangles! *huggles*

F: *backs away from scary fangirl*......help anyone?...

Max: Come on! You can't be scared of her!

F: *nods head*

P: Max! *huggles*

M: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Get me out of here! *grabs Fang's arm and magically disappears*

A: *sigh* you shouldn't have said that max...

C:*magical reappears* is it over....

P:Jack!

J: Boom! *disappears* *reappears with Max and Fang* Boom!

P: Perfect! Now they can never leave!

M&F: *sobs*

M: We'll be going now...

P: NO! *concentrates really hard*

M&F: *sit*

P: OMG!!!! I can control minds!!!!

A: O.o we don't need another angel....oh Hey Max& fang lets go to mc' Donald's to get food *whispers plan in ear to max & fang*

P: NO... we go to Sweet Tomatoes!

A,M,&F: Okay...

P: My car!

Harry: You aren't old enough to drive!

P: Well thats just too d*** bad!

A: *sigh* Language paige and Casper can drive

P: NOOOOOO! I hate rules so I shall drive three years under the age limit!

Everyone: O_o

A: *whispers to Casper* if we get arrested say you are teaching her to drive and we live in Minnesota i think they get permits earlier at the most BLAME HER i am not getting arrested

P: There's an all-you-can-eat buffet...

M&F: WE'RE IN!!!! *run to car* I call shot gun! No I do! GRRRR! We share! Fine!

H: O_o

C: I AM IN SHOT GUN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET ARRESTED!!!!!

M&F: WE CAN PASS OF AS ADULTS!!!!!

A: *mutters* more like a married couple...

M&F: WE HEARD THAT!!!

P: That is really starting to get creepy...

C: still in shot gun *ghostly pass through Fang &max and shove them out*

M&F: *locks Casper in ghost proof box *

I: *holds bundle out* It's Justin!

M&F: O_o

A: *sigh* i get shot gun BECAUSE i can talk us out of getting arrested and only ONE person in shot gun or we WILL get arrested

M: By just sitting there we can get us out of anything; Fang can just sit there an talk if it's a girl officer-

F: And Max if it's a guy officer

A: i though you people had a problem with you guys flirting with others since you are .. you know TOGETHER

F&M: *glares* it's not flirting if you just sit there and talk *mutter something about better than being arrested*

A: surrrrrrre right but Max here would blow his head off and fang would just stare- have either of you talked your self out of something-NOOOOOO **

M: Yes, in our little patch work car!

P:See? I can help too from the drivers seat with my mind control

A: really now yet you did it once on a PERSON that has their MIND controlled before you could kill the officer

P: So we're in good shape!

A: *facepalm* paige if you kill the guy then you will get put in insane asylum and HAVE NO BOOKS/TV/FANFICTION EVER

P: Or I can just fly away *unfolds pretty black wings with specks of blood red on them*

F: Welcome to the flock!

P: Cool!

Joseph: TO SWEET TOMATOES!!

P: What are you doing here?

J: *shrugs*

P: Go back home then! *pushes toward house* Go!

J: *goes inside*

A: Who was that?

P: My neighbor, whom you know somewhat as I have pointed him out at school

A: Oh, that neighbor!

P: Yeah

A: *sigh* CASPER DRIVES *lets casper out*

C: YES

P: NO! *thinks* how about we let one of my neighbors drive?

A: NOOOOOO here my mom

P: *glares* It's me or Joseph, take your pick

Everyone: *Discusses* Well, he is older than you

P: By one year!!!!

A: my dad? he has a convertible???? pleeeease

P: No. Me or Joe

Everyone: JOSEPH

P: Fine, but I get shot gun

A:*mutters* better than nothin'

_______ at sweet tomatoes

M&F: FOOD!

A: *sigh* OHH idea *hides in corner with scraps of metal,feathers, and a design of sorts*

C: sheesh you would think she would eat....

M,F,J,&P:*shoveling food into mouth*

A: What the heck! you think you hadn't eaten in a week

M&F: we have super high metabolisms

J: I'm a guy

P: I eat like a guy

H: All so very true...

C: i will never get used to this crowd

Tommy: What are you guys doing here?

M,F,J,&P: eating

T: No der

C: ANOTHER NEIGHBOR sheesh paige you live in a corner yet you have MANY neighbors

*8 more neighbors appear*

Neighbors: Hi! *disappear*

C: O.O you know what i am going to help amy...

P: And those are only the ones under 20

A: AH HA ITS DONE!!!!!!

C: is it really going to work?

A: who knows by the way you have to catch me if it doesn't

C: *sigh*

J: Should I run away?

A: no i will be out side *goes out side with contraption*

P:Come on! *Drag Max, Fang, Joe, and Tommy outside*

T: Will this be dangerous to my health?

C: *in serious tone* yes

*amy on top of Sweet Tomatoes with contraption that now looks like wings* HAHA *jumps off building and flies*HAHA CASPER II TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK

P: *Counts everyone who has wings* Max, Fang, me, Casper, RG, Tommy, Joe, Amy with her metal wings, LETS GO PEOPLE!

*everyone flies away*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAY! ONESHOT COMPLETED! Be sure to PM bookworminpeace and tell her how awesome she was, as she is Amy. Yes, I really do have that many neighbors...Reviewsles?

If you reviewsles I shall giveth you virtual cheeses and virtual llamas that will huggeth you!

Return to Top


End file.
